


Your Kindness Keeps Me Warm

by Cordialrhombus, Under_The_Bridge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CHOCOSCREECH, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Ladybug is a smol gift giver, Luka is adriens bi awakening, THAINT, That last tag didn't even make sense, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You can't change my mind, i keep re writing the chapters without posting, i should have left this as a one shot, i should probably update this more often, kinda trash to be honest, no luka/adrien tho, oh tumblr, okay- but juleka and rose are canon, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? tis my fic and it is shit, this is so fucking slow, this next tag is for my friend, zach thats gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordialrhombus/pseuds/Cordialrhombus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_The_Bridge/pseuds/Under_The_Bridge
Summary: When its too cold outside, what keeps you warmer than a jacket?





	1. Your Laughter Chases Away The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My wife has read this. She has approved. I FEEL LOVED

    Adrien didn't care much for winter. Some people may argue that he lacked holiday spirit, because Christmas was, after all, one of the best times of the year. But after his mother went missing, his love for the coldest season had dulled to almost nothing. The only thing Chat liked about winter were his patrols with Ladybug, but even then, there just something that wasn't likable about running around in the snow. (And with only suit to keep him less than warm) Dashing quickly through the snow covered rooftops, he made his way to the usual meeting point to find his Lady already standing in cold.

    Snowflakes were dancing their way to join the rest, and a soft breeze gently blew Ladybug's hair around. Smiling softly to himself, he landed next to the red-clad heroine. "What are you standing around in the snow for, my lady?"

"Waiting for you, chaton. You're late." she replied easily.

"No, I think _you_ are just early." He allowed himself to smirk, "Excited to see me, Ladybug?" 

"Excited to get this patrol over with." She retorted while rolling her bluebell eyes. Gasping dramatically, Adrien clutched at his heart and groaned, "You wound me, my lady. One might think you didn't want to see me!"

She emitted a small laugh and playfully nudged him with her shoulder "That's exactly right, go home now."  she replied, making shooing motions with her hand.

"Milady's heart is colder than this snow, I see"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Huh. Well then, I believe this gift must be for someone else, then."

"Gift?" Chat Noir immediately perked up. "You got me a gift?"

" _Made_." she corrected, "But I won't give it to you" Betrayal. "I have a cold heart." she smirked.

Chat was confused and felt slightly guilty. Ladybug had made  _him_ a gift? Why would she....Shit. Christmas. People give gifts, yes that was actually thing, could you believe it? But no, Chat didn't seem to remember.

"Hey." Something nudged his arm "Are you gonna take it or what?" She smiled, her brilliant eyes framed by the warm colors of her mask.

"Y-you made me something?"

"...Yes? Didn't the author write that already?"

"...What?" he questioned weakly

"We just went over this" she muttered, "Are you going to take it or not?" She nudged him with the wrapped parcel once more.

"O-oh... Thanks?"

She frowned slightly, mocking offense, "What's the matter, you don't want it?"

"No! T-that's not why... I.. its t-- I didn't get one for you..?" Somewhere in the corner of his mind he noted that he sounded a lot like Marinette

She laughed. Laughed.  _Why was she laughing?!_ This was a dilemma! A social situation! He needed help. Purrfurably now.

"Oh my god, chaton, just take the gift!"

" _But I didn't get you anything!"_ He seethed.

"Does it matter?" What was she thinking? Of course it mattered! "Take it, please? My arm is getting tired." He stared at the parcel in fear and hesitation. Why was scared of a gift? He should man up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (to Ladybug, her arms were sore as hell) he took the gift and smiled. "Thanks, m'lady. You have the warmest heart. I swear."

She just raised an eyebrow in reply. Or, he thinks she did, how would he know, the mask covered them. Did Ladybug even have eyebrows? Maybe that's why he couldn't figure out who she was-- "Go on, open it." Ah, right. He should probably do that instead thinking about eyebrows, or, rather, a lack of them. She waved her hand in his face to gain his attention. He blinked, and finally looked down to the gift. Tearing the paper gently, he opened the parcel to reveal a lovingly made warm, black jacket with green accents.

"You _made_ this?!" He exclaimed in awe. She merely smiled and nodded in reply, slightly exasperated that her making the gift was still being repeated.

After examining the jacket, he slowly pulled it on and looked at the sleeves.

There, in perfect loops, painstakingly stitched with precision, was embroidered the name Marinette.

Shit.


	2. We need a plan. Preferably, a good one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat needs better puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife is helping me because I cannot grammar. Everyone needs a wife. Get a wife. Or, a husband. Anyone you can shove work onto.

   Chat did not understand. No, scratch that, he understood perfectly well. When he thought about it, Marinette being Ladybug fit in perfectly with the Evillustrator situation, her tardiness, and random absences throughout class. There was only a _slight_ disadvantage to Ladybug being Marinette; The disadvantage being that Marinette... didn't like Adrien all that much. With the way she acted around him- stuttering and almost always looking downwards- it was apparent she was scared of him. Discreetly pulling at his hair in frustration, Adrien tried to think up a plan on how to woo Ladybug and make Marinette less afraid of his civilian persona. The best (half-baked) plan he could come up with at the moment was to actually learn more about Ladybug. The problem with this plan was he had no way to bring up her personal life without sounding like a stalker-cat. So, he did the next best thing he could think of: puns. I know. How pitiful. Sadly, he didn't have any other plan and would have to resort to this one. Clutching his new jacket closer to conserve warmth, he caught up with Ladybug and mentally prepared himself for actual  _conversation_.

He schooled his features into an easy smirk and asked, "Why are you in such a hurry, m'lady? No time for a  _chat?_ " 

Without missing a beat, Ladybug replied, "Not with those kind of puns, chaton." His smirk dimmed and he grimaced internally. Yeah, that pun was definitely not one of his best, but he decided to play it off, like he usually would.

"You wound me, bugaboo, that was a purrfectly good pun."

"Hmm, no, it wasn't"

"And why is that, oh mistress of mirth?"

"Well, you see, mon chaton, that pun would only work in English, and even then, the sentence would have to be written out.  _Chat_ is not pronounced the same as 'chat'"  Why did she think it all out? Did she really hate his jokes? It was a rather weak pun, as he'd already admitted.

"Ah, well, are we American or  _American't_ "

"We're french." she stated firmly.

At this point Adrien's smirk had deflated as well as his pride in pun making. If people could live off rejection, he'd be set for life.

After wrecking Chat's pride in his puns, the black-clad hero remained quite silent for the rest of the patrol, quietly scheming a plan. He had decided, while heading back home after patrol that, he had to become to closer to Marinette as Adrien, or he wouldn't get  _anywhere_. Operation MariBug was already starting off poorly. As getting close to Ladybug hadn't succeeded, though, this could be due to the fact that he had tried  _wordplay_ of all things- He suspected that he would instead need to become closer to Marinette, as Adrien. The best way to do this would be while at school. So, with a new Plan **™** in mind, he ran towards home with renewed determination for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this chapter... is complete shit :D


	3. How do you start a conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs to learn to talk to people, Nino needs to be a better wing-man and Marinette needs to GET TO CLASS EARLY, GODDAMMIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters one and two were set at the last day of their Christmas break so that school would be starting the next day. Look at me being all accurate!  
> Also, the embroidery on Chat's jacket (Marinette's name) was done in dark thread so that it shouldn't be that obvious... Could you imagine neon green thread screaming 'MARINETTE' on Chat's jacket? That would have been a bad move for sure.

    It was around eight when Adrien woke up, giving him thirty minutes to get ready for school and actually get there. The reason he woke up late and did not set his alarm was because... well because Ladybug. The only reason he  _did_ wake up was because a certain green-eyed, black-furred  _menace_ spat in his ear for a wake-up call. It was not very pleasant, to say in the least. After stumbling around and yanking his clothes on in a rush, Adrien kicked, quite literally, the door open, yanked Plagg out of the air, and stuffed him into his jacket. Plagg's discontent voice came out muffled from his jacket, "If you weren't up all night thinking about your girlfriend you could have slept. Or ate cheese. Or slept and dreamed about cheese, or--"

"Plagg, shut up!" Adrien hissed. Skidding to a halt next to Natalie, she announced his schedule for the day which consisted of-- well, he didn't know what it consisted of, as she stopped droning on about the schedule halfway to reprimand him for waking up late. Which is why he ignored her. He didn't want to listen to someone scold him, he had his father to... stare disapprovingly at him..from a distance...when he saw him, that is...which was almost never. While Natalie continued on speaking about God knows what, they had made their way into the car, with Gorilla driving as usual. During the car ride, Adrien realized with sudden mortification he had little to no social skills. One would think, as his career being a model, he would know how to communicate. He did know how to speak formally, how to talk to adults who were interested in making money, how to feign interest in Father's collegues. However, those skills didn't help him in the least when he needed to speak to his peers, especially stammering, frightened females who he had found recently was someone who was pining after. Which meant he didn't know how to start a conversation with Marinette. Actually, excluding Nino, he didn't know how to talk to anyone. Fans didn't count. For them, all he had to do was smile and pretend he could hear them over the loud cheering.

    The car had come to a halt and Adrien started to worry. He still had no idea what to talk to Marinette about. It wasn't like he could just sing the crush song to her and expect it to work out. No, it was clear to him that he had to become her friend before becoming more. Not wanting to be late to class, he hesitantly got out of the car with a sigh and strode quickly to his classroom, he bumped into none other than, you guessed it folks, Nino. (No shit, who did you think it was gonna be?) 

"Oh, sorry dude. Didn't see you there.... you okay, bro?" he asked when he saw Adrien's look of distress. When Adrien didn't respond, he added, "Hey, man, you sure you're not dying? Don't die on  _my_ watch. Alya'll kill me if Marinette doesn't"

At Marinette's name Adrien groaned. "Nino, you're my best friend right?"

"I'm your only friend, dude."

"Wha-? No. Pff.. I have other friends.."

"If you were gonna ask for my help, this isn't convincing me to help you."

"I'm sorry. You're the best, Nino. My best bro. The  _only_ bro." he corrected at Nino's raised brow.

"So? What's up?" Nino asked while guiding them into the classroom. They couldn't stay outside forever, sadly. Quickly darting his eyes around the room, he noted that Marinette had yet to come to class. Why was she late? Was there an Akuma Attack he didn't hear about? Was she just late? Stupid feelings...making him worry. He was supposed to be a  _man_. He didn't worry. At all. Ever.... Screw it, he was worrying.

"-rien. Bro! Earth to Adrien!" Adrien was snapped back to reality.

"Ha- Yes. What?" he stammered out, forgetting what they were doing.

"Are you going to sit down or no?" Nino asked, slightly exasperated. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe if Marinette wasn't at school, he could actually think of a  _plan_. Hopefully, she was sick. No! Not like  _that!_ We don't want bad things to happen! Shaking his head at himself, Adrien sat down, head cradled in his arms, which earned him an unseen eye-roll from Nino.

"What?" he asked. He could sense the feeling of betrayal weighing in his stomach. Now, why would that be? Possibly, a certain  _friend_ who was enjoying his struggle? Yes, that seemed quite right.

"I don't know! You're the one who needed my help, man." Nino retorted.

Lifting his head at the possible prospect of help, "Oh. Uh..." What did he want his  _rude_ friend's help for again? What was the root of his problem? Oh. Yeah. Marinette was afraid of him. Deciding on his question, he turned to Nino. "Why doesn't Marinette like me?"

At this, Nino quirked his eyebrow, unimpressed. "What's that supposed to mean, Adrien? Marinette likes everyone. Except Chloé, but that's understandable."

 "Well, she, uh.. whenever she talks to me, she stammers and looks like she wants to go away... I'm not that scary, right? No, I'm a nice guy! Nino?  _Nino stop_   _laughing at me!_ " he snarled at his supposed "best bro"

"Oh, I- Oh-my god. I just--No." Nino gasped out between quiet snickers.

"Nino!" He hissed, "What the heck _?_ You're supposed to _help me!_ " Adrien seethed in embarrassed anger.

"No."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Possibly that he wouldn't help, which he was severely hoping was not the case. 

"It means, if you're not able to figure out what's  _right in front of you_ ," he said while smirking.  _Smirking._ "I'm not going to tell you."

"But- wh-- _Nino!_ " he groaned. Nino merely smiled. He was secretly just a sadist, wasn't he? He picked a closet sadist for a friend. Adrien buried his face into his arms, headesk **™**.

"Hey, Adrien..." Nino intoned.

"What?" came the muffled answer. Nino merely tapped his shoulder with a smug smile and pointed at... Alya! No shit, it was Marinette, who had just sat down in her seat. 

Needless to say, Adrien didn't learn anything in class that period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSH HUSH HUSH, BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH, YOU ARE NOW MY BIG FAT CRUSH! (just kidding, I have a wife)  
> School in France starts from 8:30 to 4 and apparently, lunch should start at around 12 and end at 1 or 2... if you are French or live in France, please correct me if I am wrong!  
> ps: The ( )'s aren't side comments or author notes, their more like, subconscious thoughts Adrien is having, you don't have to read them.
> 
> **  
> HI! We hope you enjoyed the chapter and are liking the story so far! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AHH!  
> \- Under_the_bridge's waifu
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READS, COMMENTS, AND KUDOS!


	4. Grasping At Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally attempts joining the friendzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really messy...sorry

  "Hey, Adrien..." Nino intoned.

  "What?" came the muffled answer. Nino merely tapped his shoulder with a smug smile and pointed at... Alya who was walking alongside Marinette. Anxious and filled with nerves, Adrien couldn't do anything but freeze up, which didn't go unnoticed by Nino, who flashed him a smirk. Internally groaning, Adrien allowed his head to fall back down onto the desk with a soft thump. Hidden in his arm-shield, Adrien slowly recomposed himself and thought of a simple, but effective plan. If circumstances were favorable, meaning, if Nino wouldn't tease him to much to the point of melting in embarrassment, he would ask to sit with Alya and Marinette at lunch. No, that was much too risky. He would need emotional support. He peeked through his arms at Nino who was turned facing backwards, chatting with Alya and shuddered. That was a horrible choice for any kind of support. Unfortunately, he had no other options and would have to resort to this monstrous, sadistic, unhelpful friend of his.

  Miss Bustier had finally entered the classroom, putting all chatter to a quick, but gradual stop. She smiled and asked pleasantries, "How has your day been, Did anyone do anything interesting," and so on. Almost twenty minutes into the lesson, Adrien's mind started to wander around, only catching snippets or the lesson. From the view of an outsider, he seemed attentive enough, which was most likely why Madame Bustier hadn't called him out on it. His hand grasped the pen in a loose hold, taking "notes" when in reality he was drawing clichéd hearts bordering poorly drawn caricatures of Ladybug, as well as smaller, lesser drawings of Marinette. His mind numbed out of reality as he placed his pencil down, his head supported by a hand his cheek rested on, gazing into a point of the air. 

  He felt a presence at his shoulder and he involuntarily flinched, in the short space of time it took him to do so, his 'notes' were snatched and his skin cleared, his crops- Nino had taken his notes- he would see the drawings! Granted they may have been drawn poorly enough Nino may not be able to tell what he drew. His hopes were crushed when he heard smug snickering, and he groaned inwardly. He wouldn't let Nino know in any reality, but being made fun of for his realized feelings for Marinette was starting to irk him. A lot. So when Nino's quiet snickering shifted closer to laughter, Adrien yanked his notes easily from his grasp which had weakened with laughter. He turned his head towards the large class windows, until the bell rung -finally!- and rose from his seat abruptly his seat clattering against the front or Marinette's desk. He collected his notebook and bag, slinging it upon his shoulder and headed towards his next class when said shoulder was bumped into - by none other than Nino- the traitor. He chose to acknowledge his rude 'friend's' existence with a Disapproving Frown™, a skill he had learned from his father.

  "Hey, uh, Adrien. I'm just messing with you- I didn't mean to push you" He looked to see his friend's face and found it wore an expression of genuine sympathy. Sighing, he replied while leaning on Nino's shoulder, "It's- it's fine, I just- I never thought I would like Marinette..? I've always seen her as a friend but-" He cut himself off, not wanting to reveal last night's events.

  Nino nudged him slightly so that they continued walking to class, and rolled his hands forward in a 'go on, I'm listening' gesture. Choosing his words carefully to avoid suspicion, he continued, "But, recently I noticed- I think, no, I know I like her more than that- But she's always so shy around me. I thought we got over the whole 'gum incident' but she always flinches and stumbles around me- Why..? She's always so confident and steady with everyone else- I just can't help think I've done something wrong." 

" _..so fucking dense- Alya will kill me--_ I, uh, okay. I think you guys should hang together- like when you went to Marinette's house for the gaming tournament? You said she was comfortable talking to you after a couple minutes, right?" Adrien nodded "So why don't you hang with her at lunch- You guys can  _talk_ and  _interact."_

"That's what I was planning on doing. I- how do I ask though? Won't it be weird since I don't really hang out with her?"

"Uh, why would that be weird? That's how you make friends, dude."

"I wouldn't know! I've only had to smile at people."

"So, what you're saying is you're one of those penguins from Madagascar?"

"I'm what??"

"You know, 'Smile and wave boys'..?"

"No I don't kn- That's not the point! How am I gonna do lunch with Marinette?"

At this Nino grew more exasperated and sighed, "If you want- since your bro  _is_ dating Alya, I can ask for both of us, and we can all eat together."

"Nino, you are a _God_ , I've always loved you." Nino raised his eyebrow in a mix of an I know/you better love me expression, "Yeah, I know- we've been standing outside class for 3 minutes now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes wish i left it as a oneshot- but that is sign of weakness and i need to assert dominance
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
